Seeing Double
by Tenebris Ariolus
Summary: A small family are pulled into a series of strange events after meeting a group of identical looking girls. But little do they know that these girls might just hold the secret to unravelling their past.
1. Prologue

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history

**Prologue**

Keep running, they can't find it, I'd spent so long hiding it to just let them have it.

"There is no point in running!" I heard the woman who was currently chasing me shout through the cold cement corridors. She was so fast I was sure I was she would catch me any second.

The thing that scared me most thou was that I wasn't who she wanted me to be. But hopefully she would never find that out.

I reached the stairwell and kept on running until I reached the top floor and suddenly stood still when I reached the end of a corridor and stared out of a large window onto the streets of Ontario.

I quickly heard her bounding up behind me. "I told you there was no point in running" she said in a mocking tone. I turned and saw that she had shoulder length blonde hair with streaks of brown running through it. Her eyes a cold, dark grey to match her cruelty. For the first time I noticed that she had a slightly posh English accent and was pointing a gun at me. "Now hand it over!"

I took my hood down and said, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

The look on her face showed that she was clearly shocked, probably by the fact that I was both male and had a French accent.

"You're not the girl" she said looking at me like I'd insulted her.

"No shit" I said in reply

"Well you still have it don't you?" she said trying to look intimidating, but I noticed a small look of panic in her eyes when she realised that since I wasn't who she was looking for I might not have what she wanted either.

"Yes, but you're never going to get your hands on it" I said trying to sound brave.

"Just give it to me," she said trying to scare me by cocking her gun "and you won't get hurt."

"I'll give you it on one condition." I said when I noticed a boy walking on the street outside the window and realised I had got my timing right.

"And what would that be" she said intrigued.

I smiled cheekily at her and prepared to run before saying "you'll have to catch me first".

With that said I turned and sprinted towards the window. I jumped side on to the window while I heard the sound of the woman screaming and a gun being fired.

I suddenly felt a huge pain in the side of my ribs as I crashed through the window but I couldn't tell if it was a bullet or glass. I felt myself fall towards the concrete and realised that I was going to die. I felt an unbelievable amount of pain surge through my body and the boy screaming as I crashed onto the street. I don't know how but by some miracle I had barely survived the fall.

"Oh my god!" the boy shouted as he ran towards me and leaned over me "Don't worry I-I'll call for an ambulance" he told me speaking in what sounded like a London accent.

I grabbed his arm just as he reached into his pocket for his phone. His eyes widened in shock and I couldn't help but smile amused. Poor kid. I felt slightly sorry pulling him into this but I had to, he had already noticed that we were mirror images of each other.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the red pen drive which I had been protecting fiercely. "Protect it" I muttered, realising that I was breathing my last breaths. "Find Hazel, te-tell her I'm sorry"

The boy looked at me stunned and I realised that the woman would find us any minute and that I had to warn the kid but all I could muster was "Run."

The kid still stared at me "B-but..."

"Run" I said slightly louder. "Go, don't let them find you."

I must have terrified the boy because at that moment he stumbled to his feet and ran in a way that a deer would run when trying to escape a hunter. The last thing I saw was the boy running around the corner of the alley and the last thing I heard was the door to the building where I had been running bursting open as the girl ran out and screamed in anger. I chuckled slightly knowing that I had managed to get the precious item away from her and put in a place where they would probably never find it. With that thought I felt myself slipping as darkness closed in on me.

**Hey guys! I know that this isn't the best prologue but I've been really excited about writing this story and putting the plot together has been hell, so I hope that this chapter was good. By the way sorry that I haven't updated my other story, The Untold Story in a while, I've realised that I write **_**really **_**slowly and that I'm not too good at writing Hunger Games stories.**


	2. The Family

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history

**The Family**

Rick's POV

I bolted upright in my bed as I heard the sound of my son screaming, I immediately ran out of my bedroom, up the stairs and into my son's bedroom.

"Tommy?" I shouted as I ran over to his small single bed. "Tommy, are you okay?"

He was sitting up on his bed, his shoulders slouched and his head in his hands. He looked up at me and I could tell by his eyes that he had had a nightmare.

"Daddy" he said rubbing his eyes. "I saw her again."

"Oh god Tommy, not again. How many times do I need to tell you that she's not real?" I said frustrated.

You could say that my son was a... imaginative boy. He always insisted that he could see things that others couldn't and was at that age where he was scared of everything. He was only five, but it was still annoying that he couldn't go into the shadows because the goblins would get him. Recently he had been having this recurring dream about a demon woman with glowing eyes and clawed hands who would try and chase him through a messed up maze. I still blamed my brother Chris for telling him about Greek Mythology, the Theseus and Medusa myths had really freaked him out.

"But she is real daddy!" he shouted at me while standing up in his bed. "She keeps saying she's gonna eat me!"

"Tommy it's a dream, it's not real." I told him while sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up at me innocently.

"I'm pretty sure. Do you want me to check?" I said with an amused smile. He nodded in reply and crawled under the covers, watching as I checked under his bed and in his closet for monsters.

"Nope. I can't see any monsters." I told him smiling. "You want to go to sleep now?"

"Okay." he said putting his head onto his pillow. "Night daddy."

"Night." I said kissing his forehead and leaving the room. I smiled as I realised that I wouldn't have to deal with any more screaming kids tonight.

Just as I got half way down the stairs I saw the front door, which was next to the stairs, open and saw my brother Chris run in.

Well looks like I spoke too soon.

"Hey, you're home late." I said looking at my watch and realising that it was 3:45 am. "You must've really liked that party." I said looking at him with an amused smile.

He pulled down his hood and I noticed that he looked like shit. His face was painted with fear, he had red rings around his hazel eyes eyes, his wet dark brown hair was plastered against his face and he was soaking wet.

"Oh my god Rick, you won't believe what just happened!" he shouted as he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Holy shit, you look like you've just seen a ghost." I said starting to get concerned for him. "What the hell happened?"

If Chris was this shaken up then something really bad must have happened. Despite being identical twins, our personality's were nothing alike. I was the weird, rebel, punk kid who was ironically freaked out quite easily(even though I had gotten _a lot_ less skittish since I'd become a dad.) While Chris was the surprisingly cool, laid back, nerd who was usually the one trying to calm me down from panic attacks.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." he told me sounding shaken.

I took him downstairs and sat him on the sofa in our relatively small living room. I went through to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room through a thin wall with a kind of arch in it, and made tea for us(Which I slipped vodka into. What? Alcohol was clearly the way to tackle this problem.)

He took a gulp and screwed up his face at the taste(I may have put in too much). He then went on to tell his full story of how he saw a man who looked exactly like us give him a pen drive, before dying in the alley behind the old glue factory and how he heard a woman scream/shout when he ran away.

I sat there stunned for a few minutes before looking him square in the eye and saying, "Are you sure that no-one spiked you're drink at that party?"

"What? No, of course not!" he said looking at me as if I'd just insulted him, which I guess I did. "I'm telling you this guy looked exactly like us!" he said waving his arms around wildly.

"So what, are you just suggesting that we were identical triplets and that we didn't know about it?" I asked believing this story less and less with each moment. "I mean _come on, _identical triplets? That only happens like once every five-hundred-thousand births. Plus we were adopted _together_. I seriously doubt they would have split us up." I said trying to bring my brother back to sanity.

"Well, I don't know!" he said looking desperate. "But I'm telling I didn't make this up or hallucinate this. It actually happened, do you think I would lie about this?"

I looked him up and down trying to find some sign that he was pulling a seriously messed up joke on me but I couldn't find any. Plus I would have been able to tell if he was lying, he was a really bad liar.

"Fine." I said holding my hands up in surrender "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Finally." he said looking relieved that I'd said that "We should get Katy to look at the pen drive tomorrow."

"Yeah, then I'll find out if this is some joke." I said. Katy was our adopted sister and was a major IT girl. She could hack almost anything and could bring down any firewall, I remember one time when we were like nineteen she managed to hack into a major government website, but our parents stopped her from going any further into it. Hence, she was the girl to go to with this stuff. Plus, I did not need some weird virus fucking up my laptop.

"Now I'm gonna go to bed, I've had enough crazy for tonight." I said heading into my bedroom, next to the living room which I awkwardly had to share with Chris. I lay down in my bed and Chris went into his on the other side of the room and I fell asleep hoping that Chris would wake up tomorrow and realise that something had been put into his drink.

**Hey guys, so I decided to update this chapter because I wasn't happy with the original version and I wanted to introduce Tommy a little earlier. I also updated this because I was sure that a lot of people didn't like it, which was confirmed by my cousin (who is called Infinite Luminosity on this site) and I thought it would be better in Rick's POV. Anyway hope this was better and **_**please **_**review and tell me if you're liking the story so far.**


	3. The Sister

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history.

**The Sister**

Katy's POV

I was feeling excited as I turned my key in the lock. I pushed open the door and walked in expecting everyone to be asleep, but of course my family always surprise.

"Auntie Katy!" I turned slightly to see my nephew running down the stairs with a Cheshire grin on his face. He got almost to the bottom of the stairs and jumped into my arms.

"Little Menace!" I shouted as I spun him around and he giggled away to himself.

I put him down and I saw Rick and Chris emerge from their room, still looking half asleep. They looked at me and perked up immediately.

"You're back!" they said excitedly as they threw their arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

"Hey," We turned around when we heard Tommy complain. "You can't take Auntie Katy from me." he said pouting.

"Can't we just borrow her for a few minutes?" Rick asked Tommy, batting his eyelashes to try and look cute but instead looking creepy.

"Well okay, but just for a few minutes." Tommy said looking sternly at his father.

"Thanks buddy." Chris said ruffling his nephews hair.

"Be quick!" he said walking into the kitchen and we couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"So, how have you managed to survive without me?" I asked after we had recovered from our laughing fit. I had been gone for a week to check on my overemotional friend Emily who had been broken up with _another boyfriend_. So being a 'good friend' I had to be there to comfort her.

"Well..." Rick said looking kind of awkward, like he was contemplating whether he should tell me something.

"We kind of need you to check something out for us." Chris said looking just as awkward as his brother.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked curiously. I was in desperate need of a project as I was currently unemployed(don't judge) and I was waiting to get more stuff on my university résumé before I enrolled.

They suddenly looked at each other and they did that weird thing where they have a silent conversation using facial expressions and body language. I never understood it, must be a twin thing. Eventually Rick's shoulders sagged and Chris nodded, it seemed like Chris had won.

"Let's just say it's... complicated" Chris said.

"Okay, well give it to me and I'll see what I can do." I said in reply, ignoring the awkward tension in the air.

Chris took a thin, medium sized, red pen drive out of his jeans pocket and handed it to me.

"I'll look at it as soon as I can." I said slipping it into my jacket pocket.

"Thanks" Chris said. I started noticing that Chris seemed to be doing all the talking which was strange considering that he was the quiet one and even stranger, Rick looked like he was just waiting uncomfortably. Just then Tommy ran in shouting "Times up!"

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into his room while rambling about all the presents he had gotten for his birthday which happened just before I left.

* * *

"Oh my god..." I said to myself as I collapsed onto my bed. I had been playing with Tommy for around seven hours until his father had finally come in and decided to give me a break. I loved my nephew and his seemingly always happy attitude, but the little golden haired boy was very tiring. I swore that kid had ADHD or something. Just as I was about to nod off I remembered the pen drive and decided to get started on that in case I slipped into a coma and forgot about it.

I plugged the pen drive into my USB port and opened the documents on it. It took a long time, almost two hours to decipher the pass codes and break past the firewalls. When I finally broke into the actual files I felt like celebrating as my brain hurt from all the previous encryptions. The files looked pretty normal for a start, something about multiple births via IVF and a bunch of other crap about pregnancy rates and DNA scans, I was mainly wondering what the hell my brothers were doing with this. But then things started getting weird. "The fuck..."

* * *

I stormed down the stairs and into the living room where Chris was watching TV while Tommy and Rick were playing with legos.

"Rick, Chris," I said getting their attention. "I really need to speak with you."

Tommy continued playing with his legos while the brothers looked at each other worried and walked with me upstairs.

"What is it?" Rick asked looking worried, Chris had the same expression.

"The files on that pen drive are really messed up" I said entering my bedroom which was directly across from Tommy's, our bathroom in the middle of the two. "Look, there are all these articles about multiple births, IVF, almost identical DNA scans..."

"Yeah, what else?" Chris asked eagerly.

"Look at these particular files," I said opening a document labelled and Project Leda and up popped pictures of many people, all identical, the only major changes being hair colour or piercings for some of them. "Look, there are three sections of this file each with at least eleven identical people." I said noticing the looks of disbelief on their faces.

I opened up a file labelled Discouri and around thirteen files appeared. I click on one that made the twins freak.

_Name: Rick Smith_

_Place of Origin: London, England, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 17th of August 1988; 9:38 PM_

_Carrier: Maria Anderson_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Christopher Smith(Twin Brother), Catherine Smith(Adoptive Sister), Thomas Smith(Biological Son)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

I moved onto the next one.

_Name: Christopher Smith_

_Place of Origin: London, England, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 17th of August 1988; 9:52 PM_

_Carrier: Maria Anderson_

_Current Residence: Ontario, Canada_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Rick Smith(Twin Brother), Catherine Smith(Adoptive Sister), Thomas Smith(Biological Nephew)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rick shouted as he stared disbelievingly at the strange files which pretty much described he and his brothers life.

"Yeah but that's not the weirdest thing." I said and they each gave me a look which said 'how is that not the weirdest thing'.

I left that file and opened one labelled Helen. It came up with fifteen files and I clicked on one.

"Oh my god.." Was all the twins could say. On the screen was a file almost identical to Rick and Chris's, except it read.

_Name: Catherine Smith_

_Place of Origin: Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom_

_Date of Birth: 6th of April 1984_

_Carrier: Lindsey Malone_

_Current Residence: Ontario, Canada_

_Significant Other(s): Robyn Smith(Adoptive Mother), Cameron Smith(Adoptive Father), Rick Smith(Adoptive Brother), Christopher Smith(Adoptive Brother), Thomas Smith(Adoptive Nephew)_

_Status: Living; Monitored_

_External Information Link_

The twins looked like they were lost in a daze, blankly staring at the wall.

"Yeah, do that for an hour and you'll be where I am now." I said , snapping back to reality.

"So... Why do these people have files on us?" Chris asked me looking even more confused than before.

"I don't know but with some of the information I've been getting it looks like it was some sort of experiment about multiple births. I mean how can the DNA match up so perfectly?" I replied still not knowing how to make sense of this. "But I still don't get why there are so many identical people on this file."

"Did there happen to be a woman on those files called Hazel?" Chris asked, looking like he would die if he didn't find out about this Hazel woman.

"I don't know, I'll just check." I said exiting the file and going onto a different file called Clytemnestra. Right enough there was a file on there with Hazel on it. "Here she is. She was born on the 29th of March 1990 in Nice, France. It seems that she was in contact with a guy called Peter Beaumont. Peter was also on the Discouri file and was from the same place as Hazel."

"Wait did you say French?" Chris asked looking urgent.

"Yeah, how come?"

Chris went on to explain his story about the French doppelganger who flung himself from the old factory and I realised why they were so freaked out.

"So that's why you two have been acting so weird."

"Yeah, would you be able to find out her address? Maybe we could contact her."

"Yeah it says she lives somewhere in San Francisco, uh, 19 Geary Boulevard." I said after clicking on the information link.

"When could we go?" Rick finally asked, for once he was so quiet that I had kind of forgotten he was there.

"Well, we might be able to leave in, like, two days." she said.

"We'll have to see if I can dump Tommy off at mum and dad's for a while. I'll need to come up with a good lie too."

"Yeah," Chris started "It would be kind of awkward, 'hey mum, hey dad, can you look after Tommy while we travel to America to try and find our messed up doppelgangers?'"

"You two get that sorted out and I'll try and get this shit sorted out a bit."

They left the room and headed down to the living room, trying to come up with a good lie which would stop our parents from worrying about us. After they left I checked out the Helen file and looked at some of the women in it. Alison Hendrix, Cosima Niehaus, Elizabeth Childs, the resemblance between them and myself. Another creepy thing I noticed that they were all born on the same year that I was, 1984.

I was really hoping that this had a good explanation because I was starting to wonder if my brothers were pulling a really messed up prank on me. Although I seriously doubted that they would fly across the border to pull a prank. I decided to look more into this and try to piece some of the pieces together. After around another two hours of research tiredness got the better of me and I slipped into the lulling embrace of sleep.

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter to my favourite (selfmade) fanfic. So yeah a lot of weird stuff in this chapter and yes, I have made Katy a clone. Anyway, once again please review and tell me how you're liking the story so far because I'm kind of worried that I might have rushed this chapter a bit.**


	4. The Woman

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history

**The Woman**

Chris's POV

San Francisco seemed like a good place. We had arrived early this morning and were currently looking for the house of Hazel Blanc. We had managed to leave Tommy with our parents, telling them that we were visiting some friends from high school that had moved here some time ago. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, we reached nineteen Geary Boulevard. It was a very large house, for a start we thought that it was a block of flats, and only after careful inspection had we realised it was one house.

Katy knocked on the door and moments later an elderly Mediterranean woman with a beaming smile and bright green eyes answered. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, we're looking for Hazel Blanc." Katy stated, returning the elderly woman's smile.

"Follow me please." She said, leading us into the brightly lit hallways of the house. "Ms. Blanc is very busy, but she may be able to squeeze you in."

We followed her through the white painted hallways of the house. The decorations in the house made it obvious that this Hazel woman was loaded. There were statues, vases and expensive looking paintings hung on the walls. I was so busy admiring the expensive decorations in the house that I bumped into Rick when we stopped in a very large living room.

"If you will just wait here, I shall fetch Ms. Blanc for you." She said turning to leave the room. "You know," she said turning around in the doorway, "You two look a lot like that Peter boy that Ms. Blanc was friendly with. The only difference is your piercing." She finished, gesturing at Rick's eyebrow piercing.

Once the old maid had left the room we all started examining the room. Looking at the bookcases that lined the entire right wall I said, "The Hazel woman must be loaded."

"No kidding." Rick replied, picking up a gold statue of what looked like Jupiter sitting on his throne.

"I wonder how she got all of the money to pay for this." Katy said admiring a painting of a lake.

"Let's just say I came from a good family."

We all spun around to look at the doorway where the heavily accented voice had came from. Standing there was a beautiful woman, around the same age as us. She had tan skin, deep dark brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair, arranged to fall down in curls around her cheeks.

"Well, it seems Peter was successful in retrieving you." She said stepping into the room. "I'm sure that you've guessed who I am so, the only question remaining is, where is Peter?"

We all looked around awkwardly before I stepped forward. "I'm sorry to say this but... Peter... Peter's dead."

A look of shock passed over Hazel's face, although the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"H-How did he die?" She asked curiously.

"He jumped out of a window when I was heading home. I think someone was chasing him." I replied, awkwardly. "B-Before he died, he told me to that he's sorry and to give you this." I handed the pen drive over to her and she eyed it curiously.

"He actually managed to get it." She said, taking the pen drive. "I only told him to find you three... God, he is such an idiot!"

"Why is he an idiot?" I asked, wondering why she was suddenly angry.

"Because, I only told him to get you three here. Getting this information was too dangerous, I told him to stay away from Dyad!" She grunted, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Dyad? What the hell are you on about?" Katy asked, becoming slightly scared of this woman.

"Come with me, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

She led us out of the room and up the stairs. After going through a few hallways, she led us into a large study, with bookcases lining almost every wall, a few chairs and tables, and a desk with many notes and an expensive looking laptop on it.

"Back in the 1980's, the Dyad Institute, a government institute focusing on the evolutionary development of human biology, and how it can be changed, launched a new project, Project Leda, which was focused solely on the cloning of human DNA." She started, after looking over the contents of the pen drive on her computer. "They started small, focusing on cloning human organs and other major body parts. After a few years of perfecting it, they finally decided to launch their main focus, cloning of actual living human subjects. In 1984 they launched a subdivision of Project Leda named Project Helen, which focused on cloning female subjects, and after a success in that they launched another subdivision named Project Pollux, which focused on cloning male subjects. Using a sort of, 'natural selection', they were able to make these, 'Leda clones', smart, strong and almost invulnerable, without actually changing their DNA."

"And we're the products of this experiment aren't we?" I asked, slightly shocked from the information I had been given. It was strange, almost impossible to think that my siblings and I were clones. Living, breathing science experiments, it seemed so unreal.

"Yes, Rick and Chris, you are the results of Project Pollux, and you, Catherine, are the result of Project Helen."

"And... you sent Peter to find us?" Rick asked curiously.

"I did."

"But, why did he kill himself?"

"He was most likely being chased by an agent of Dyad. We had received information of another experiment, Project Tyndareus, which was conducted after Project Leda. I told Peter to ignore this information and go to collect you, but it seems he went after the information anyway."

"So, this Project Tyndareus... it was a cloning experiment as well?" I asked, suddenly wondering who these other clones were.

"Yes, you see, these clones had minor... adjustments, you could say, to their reproductive organs, in order to render them infertile... for some of them, it caused life threatening cancers. You see, the reason why they made these clones smarter and stronger, was because they were trying to make soldiers. Perfect soldiers, to be exact. But this disease greatly weakened their immune systems, thus making them easily sick and no longer 'perfect'. So they got funding from another company named Topside, who provided them with greater research and more biologists to help make them boost the clones immune systems. The first project, Project Castor, an all male cloning trial, came close but they weren't perfect. Although none of them developed any terminal diseases, most were born with mental handicaps or minor physical deformations. The female cloning trial, Project Clytemnestra, was successful and they managed to create the perfect soldiers for the US Military. These clones were smart, strong, athletic, infertile, and immune to many diseases."

"Wait, if they made us infertile, how was I able to have a son?" Rick asked curiously.

"Actually, that's one of the few things I don't know. But there seems to be a pattern. All of the other fertile clones were part of a set of twins or triplets. I think that the egg splitting in the womb causes a break in the genetic code." Hazel replied.

"So... where are these clones now?" asked Katy, "I mean the ones from Project Tyndareus."

"Well, Catherine, you're looking at one." Hazel stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, y-you're... a clone?" I asked, now extremely curious as to how she knew all of this.

"Yes. Did I not make that obvious?" She replied dryly.

"Ok, I just need to ask this. Why did you send Peter to find us?" Katy asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"For two reasons. One, we are trying to bring this to the attention of as many clones as possible. And two, I need your help." Hazel replied. "You see, the man who helped me and my associates discover the cloning trials has disappeared."

"And you need us to find him?" Rick guessed.

"Yes, his name is Daniel Gordon. He's a Pollux clone from Ontario, so it would be much easier for you three to find him." She answered. "He managed to get information on Dyad by using his police credentials, and I'm afraid they may have realised this. If they have, then his life is in danger."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked, eager to meet one of my clones.

"I believe he was going to Scarborough to meet a group of Helen clones who have been able to find each other. So that will be a good area to start."

"Wait, so there is a group of my clones living only miles away from us?" Katy asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Yes. Most of them actually live very close to you." She began to write on a small piece of paper. "Go to this address and report the information of the other clones to me. You will also want to tell them what's on these pen drives." Hazel finished, handing the scrap of paper and two pen drives over to Katy.

"What's on the other pen drive?" Katy asked.

"That pen drive has the information about Project Tyndareus on it." Hazel replied. "Now, I think it would be best if you leave now."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because my father is coming to visit and I don't want to explain why everything who enters this house looks identical."

* * *

**Hey readers! Soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated any stories in **_**ages, **_**BUUUUUT, to make up for that I have released a bunch of other one shots and a few more chapters of this story. I have also updated the last chapter a tiny bit because of minor plot change.**


	5. The Clones

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls, they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history

**The Clones**

Daniel's POV

I was currently standing in front of the door of the strange looking apartment. I knocked on the door and moments later it was answered by effiminate looking guy with a strong English accent.

"And who might you be?" He asked, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sarah Manning. Is she here right now?" I asked, noticing the guy become slightly annoyed as I said that.

"She's not here right now, but you can come in and wait." He replied. "So, what are you here to see her for? You're literally like the millionth guy who wants to meet her."

"It's... complicated." I told him.

"I think I may be able to handle it." He stated matter of factly. That's where I told him my story.

* * *

Katy's POV

We had flown back to Ontario a day after we'd visited Hazel and had just arrived at the address she had given us. After a moment of waiting I knocked on the door and it was answered by a tall, slim guy with an English accent.

"Oh my god Sarah, you're finally home." He said hugging me, to which I shrieked slightly and felt _really _awkward. "You're not going to believe what-" He said pulling away from the hug, stopping when he saw Rick and Chris. "Holy shit."

"I'm sorry but... who are you?" I asked curiously.

"F-Felix. Felix Dawkins." He said, looking at my brothers, clearly shocked. "I'm guessing you're here to meet Sarah. Come in."

We walked into the flat and froze when we saw the boy on the sofa.

"Oh my god." I breathed. It was slightly eerie seeing the man who looked like a carbon copy of my brothers. The only diference between them was that the boy, who I guessed was Daniel, was slightly more muscular than the twins and had dark, dirty blonde hair.

"You-you're-"

"A clone." The doppleganger said, finishing Rick's sentance. "Yes, I am. So who are you two?" He asked, getting up and walking over to his clones.

"I'm Chris Smith, and this is my brother Rick." Chris stated, staring at Daniel."

"Oh, twins." Daniel said. "That's really rare in this experiment. Anyway, I'm Daniel Gordon, pleased to meet you." He said, extending a hand out for Chris to shake, doing the same to Rick afterwards.

"Hey! Can you guys keep it down!" A female voice shouted from what I guessed was the bedroom.

"No! By the way Cosima, you might want to see this!" Felix shouted in reply.

The door opened revealing a woman who looked identical to me. She had big square rimmed glasses, a nose ring in her left nostril, and she wore her hair in dreadlocks.

"Oh my god. You found another one!" She exclaimed joyfully to Felix, walking up to me and trailing something behind her. It was only after a while that I noticed the nasal cannulas sticking out of her nose and the oxygen tank, which she was struggling to pull along behind her.

"Oh, you shouldn't be up." I said to her concerned.

"It's okay." She replied smiling, before pulling me into a hug, which I awkwardly returned. "It's not every day you meet your clone."

She pulled away and looked confused at the three identical boys standing in the room.

"Felix. Please say that these three are triplets." She said, realising what we already knew.

"Well, we're twins." Rick said awkwardly, gesturing at him and Chris.

"They're a new batch of clones Cosima." Felix told her. "Which can't be good."

"You're telling me." Cosima replied. "The thing is, why would Dyad create a female batch and a male batch of clones?"

Just then, the front door opened and I saw another of clones walk in.

"Hey Fee! Cosima! You're not gonna believe what I... found out." She said, looking my brothers and I over.

"Yeah. We've got _a lot _to explain." I said awkwardly, looking at my clones. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

**Hey! So I finally introduced the some of the canon clones into the fic. So I admit this was mainly a filler chapter so that I could introduce another of my OCs and two of my favourite 'Leda clones'. Anyway, please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. The Story

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a series of strange events after meeting a group of identical looking girls, they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history.

**The Story**

Rick's POV

After the strange encounter with our clones, Daniel told us his story and we confirmed his suspisons of Project Tyndareus. Katy's other clone, who we find out was named Sarah, told us that she had met with Topisde executive Marrion Bowles and that she had a Castor clone in her basement, and that Dyad were trying, and failing, to revive the cloning trials.

We gave the pen drives to Cosima who was currently looking at their contents with Katy. We were all seated around a table in the middle of the room and were talking about our seperate lives. I learned that Sarah had an eight year old daughter named Kira, a twin sister named Helena, and that she and Felix were foster siblings. Cosima told me that she grew up in Berkely with her adoptive parents, was currently working in Dyad, and that we had both majored in microbiology. Finally, we found out that Daniel was a 3rd class constable in the Canadian Police Force and had grown up in Ontario with his adopted parents and three younger adopted brothers.

Daniel also told us that he had disappeared because he realised that Dyad was onto him and his life was in danger. He realised that this would be the safest place to go after discovering that his friend Amy was his monitor.

"Well, this is certainly... interesting." Sarah said, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, it's not something that happens everyday." I commented awkwardly.

"So, what do we do now?" Felix asked.

"I guess we should try and find as many clones as possible and report back to Hazel." Daniel answered.

"That would be a good plan." Said Cosima. "But what are you going to do now? Aren't you afraid that Dyad will track you down?"

"I really don't know." He answered looking worried. "I haven't really thought about it much."

"Well you can't stay here" Felix commented, earning himself a glare from Sarah. "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean it wouldn't be safe for him to stay in one place for too long."

"Couldn't Hazel get protection for you?" Chris asked. "She said that her family is extremely wealthy. Surely she could lead Dyad off your trail."

"I guess I could ask. But wouldn't her father realise?" He asked, running the situation over in his mind.

"Are you kidding?" Cosima laughed. "Hazel's father is one of the wealthiest businessmen in North America. You could buy a mansion with his money and it wouldn't even put a dent in his bank account."

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I looked her and her family up after you told me about her. They're family history is actually quite interesting. They have deep roots in France but moved to America around 150 years ago. This is completely random but apparently they're distant descendants of Louis XVIII."

"Well that would definately explain why she's so rich." Daniel said."I'll see if she can deter Dyad for me."

"By the way," Sarah started before Daniel could walk off and phone Hazel. "You should tell her about us and ask her if there are any more clones nearby."

"I will." He replied, getting his phone out to phone her.

/Five Minutes Later/

"So, what did she say?" I asked when Daniel returned.

"She said that there aren't any other clones nearby that she knows of." He told us. "She said that she is looking into Dyad and trying to find any others who are associated with the cloning trials. I told her about Marrion Bowels and she said that she suspected they were trying to create more clones."

"I'm just wondering, do any of you know who the originals were?" I asked curiously. "You know, like, the ones who we were cloned from."

"None of us really know." Cosima replied. "Although I am very curious as to who they are myself."

"They probably had some connection to the military." Sarah started. "I mean, if they were wanting to create the 'perfect soldiers', then maybe the original four were in the military."

"That is a high probability," Cosima said. "And it would make sense. They may have even been part of an experiment before they were cloned."

"Well, there's not much we could do to help. Marrion told me all that she could and Hazel will obviously tell us anything that she finds connected to the cloning trials." Sarah said.

"Since there's nothing else to do I guess we should head home and meet up whenever Hazel calls next." I said standing up.

"Wait a minute." Cosima said, running(as fast as she could) into her bedroom before coming back with four pink-covered phones in her hands. "Here, take these. I'll add you're numbers onto the others."

"Uhm, what are these?" Katy asked.

"Clone phones." Cosima answered, to which she received four confused faces.

"We use them to talk about anything clone related." Sarah explained.

"Since you're part of this now, it only makes sense that you'd get them." Cosima said. "Felix, Sarah, Alison, Tony and I already have our numbers on these, but we can add yours."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea." Daniel finished, while we all cautiously took a phone.

* * *

**Hey! So this is the latest chapter of Seeing Double and this was just kind of explaining to the new characters how the 'clone hierarchy' works. Anyway, next chapter will go more into the past of the Smith siblings and reveal a little bit about Daniel and Peter(before he died, obviously). Anyway, I was also wondering if you guys were wanting to see anything else in the next chapter because I'm trying to not make this story all filler. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. The Past: Part I

**Seeing Double**

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Graeme Manson, John Fawcett and the BBC.

Summary: A small English family living in Ontario are pulled into a strange series of events after meeting a group of identical looking girls they don't know that the girls might just reveal more about their history.

**Daniel's Past (The Past: Part I)**

/Ontario, Canada, 2014/

Daniel's POV

It was the next day that Daniel found himself getting lost in his cupboard. A simple session of looking for something which he couldn't even remember anymore had somehow ended with him fighting through the pile of crap which lay inside. Half submerged in the onslaught of once valuable objects he caught hold of something large and heavy. He pulled the object out and found that it was a small wooden box, which he almost threw back into the closet when he suddenly noticed something inside which made him stop everything he was doing.

Lain inside of the box, almost completely buried under several small items, was a picture which he had not even looked at in God knew how long. In the picture, taken by his best friend/monitor Amy, he was standing on the pier at Coney Island, smiling in a way that seemed to suggest that he would never in his life be as happy again. Next to him was a large dark skinned man who looked equally as happy, smiling down at Daniel. Suddenly memories from over two years ago began to rush back to him.

/Ontario, Canada, 2012/

Third Person POV

"So. How did your hard day at work go, Detective Gordon?" The blonde woman at the table asked in a playful tone.

"Shut up, Amy", Daniel said in a joking manner, taking the coffee his best friend offered him before taking the spare seat at the table.

This was part of their daily arrangement. Whenever they got off from their work early, they'd meet at the local Starbucks and essentially moan to each other about their terrible days, or laugh about whatever random crap had happened. It was a good arrangement as, because Amy's job at the hairdresser wasn't very demanding, she would almost always be able to turn up, and it helped Daniel to take a break from his stressful life.

"Seriously though, how was your day?" She asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Well, the boss was on my case all day _again_ purely because he hates me. I swear the guy needs to get a social life instead of spending his entire life bitching at his employees for the smallest of things. So, how was your day?" He asked, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Well, my day was surprisingly stress free." She replied with a smile on her face, "It was actually quite entertaining. You know that bitch Stacey?"

"Stacey? How could I forget? That little hag made our lives in high school hell." He said, screwing up his face at the memory of his and Amy's teenage nemesis.

"While she was serving one of her clients, she accidentally lost control of the razor, partially balded the woman whose hair she was cutting and also cut her finger open. She's already been fired." She said with an evil smirk.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" He asked chuckling before checking his watch. "I should probably get going, I've got a lot to do."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, now would we?" She said, grinning mischievously.

"Shut up," He said, leaving his half of the bill on the table.

He quickly kissed Amy's cheek and said goodbye before he headed home. He knew that Nigel would like the surprise. He almost never got to spend time with him nowadays since a lot of his time was spent down at the station. Luckily he had gotten today off early because they had recently solved a case and the whole squadron was feeling generous.

When he got home Daniel was surprised by the eerie silence in the house. He knew that his boyfriend would be home as his job finished at least an hour ago. He suddenly realized that there was noise coming from his the second floor and began to climb up the stairs.

As he began to ascend the stairs leading to the stairs of his small house, an idea of what was going on began to slip into his mind, although he didn't want to believe it. As he stood outside the door, he waited for a moment, his hand hovering over the door knob before he quickly threw the door open with one motion.

He was appalled as he saw two men fly apart from each other. Nigel was standing, covering himself as much as he could while another younger man lay looking frightened on the bed.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Daniel shouted furiously.

"Honey, I swear, i-it's not what it looks like-" Nigel tried to explain quickly.

"Oh, really? Because it looks like I've just walked in on my asshole boyfriend fucking some stranger's brains out!" He shouted, at the taller man before quickly turning his attention to the one on the bed.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!" He said, glaring at the young man who lay almost paralyzed on the bed "I said _get out_!"

The blond haired man quickly pulled on a pair of jeans before bolting out of the room with his shirt in his hands. After he heard the front door close he quickly turned his attention to the only other person in the house.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Nigel pleaded, stepping closer to Daniel with a terrified look on his face "I had a moment of weakness. He meant nothing."

"I don't care what he meant." Daniel said, trying to regain his calmness "All I care about is the fact that you cheated on me. Now, I'm gonna go out, try and clear my head. By the time I get back, I expect you to have gotten your things and left."

"But where do you expect me to go?"

"I don't give a shit where you go, just as long as it's not here." Daniel replied, before turning his back and walking down the stairs. As he began to head towards the door, he could hear Nigel try to catch up with him and he began to sprint.

He could hear his ex shouting after him as he quickly ran out of the front door and onto the streets of Ontario, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care. He just needed to get away from there.

After at least fifteen minutes of running he felt his anger dissolving and his sadness taking its place. He ran into an alley nearby and collapsed against one of the walls as he began to feel tears streaming down his cheeks. He lay for what felt like eternity as his body shook with silent sobs and his teardrops dampened his clothes.

"Umm, are you okay, sir?" A voice which sounded like it had a French accent asked.

Daniel turned to the stranger, ready to shout and scream at him to go away but was frozen solid at what he saw. The man standing at the end of the alley was him. He had brown hair instead of Daniel's blond dyed hair, but apart from that there wasn't a single difference.

"Oh my God. I didn't think that I'd find you this quick." The man said awkwardly, looking down at his doppelganger. "Come with me, I can help you."

And with that said, the other man quickly helped Daniel to his feet and began to lead him down the street. Daniel didn't say anything, he didn't even attempt to escape the strange man's grasp. Somehow, he knew that he would be fine, he felt comfortable somehow with this stranger. Little did he know that his life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Hey, guys. I apologise for how long it took me to do a simple update, I really am and I know it's unreasonable to have made you wait this long. There are several reasons as to why I haven't been able to update recently 1) my schoolwork has been through the roof recently and I've been focusing a lot on keeping my grades good 2) there have been several births, deaths and other such events in my family which have kept me occupied 3) I have attempted to write this chapter and another of Rick's past(which I will be posting next) but my computer kept bugging and deleting them, so it's a miracle that I got this one out 4) my drama clubs are very demanding and they take up a lot of my free time during the week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Bye!


End file.
